Do you wanna play outside? (part of Fire book 1 coming soon)
in castle after Sketch finds out about her real parents* Filly Luna: *looks outside and runs to Sketch's door* Sketch? *knocks door* *sings* Do you wanna play outside? The sun is shining out today, I never see you anymore Come out the door It's like you've gone away *plays with dolls in great hall* We used to be best buddies And now we're not I wish you would tell me why! *at door* Do you wanna play outside? *sings through key hole* We can always play inside Filly Sketch: *through door* go away Luna Filly Luna: Ok bye...*leaves* *Later in her room* Selene (mother of Sketch, Celestia and Luna ): *steps in room* You know Luna is getting a little lonely Filly Sketch: she'll find a way Selene: come out when your ready *closes door* *6 years later* 12 year old Luna: *giggles and knocks on door and sings* Do you wanna play outside? *balances on bike with one leg while it goes down stairs* Or ride our bike around the hall? *crashes and lands on the back of some armour* I think some company is overdue... *runs around living room* I've started talking to The pictures on the walls *flips over handle of sofa and lands on it then winks and points at picture of Star swirl the beard* Hang in there Star *sings* It gets a little lonely *laying on back looking at grandfather clock* All these empty rooms Just watching the hours tick by *clicks tongue and moves eyes side to side* Tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock *in room later* 13 year old Sketch: *lies on bed* Solaris (father of Sketch, Celestia and Luna): *brings tea and cakes* You missed dessert so here 13 year old Sketch: put them on the night table.. Solaris: *dos as told* Love you *closes door* *10 years later* 22 year old Luna: *runs past Sketch's room stops then keeps running* *in master bedroom* Selene and Solaris: *packing* Luna: *hugs them* See you in two weeks *hours later* 23 year old Sketch: *bows* Do you have to go? Solaris: It'll be alright *train station* Selene and Solaris: *boards* *late at night* Train: *hits end of track gate and falls off cliff* *castle* Guards: *pull black tarp over picture of them* *Next day away from castle* Ponies: *are gathered* Celestia and Luna: *stand near tombstones* *castle hallways* Luna: *knocks* Sketch? *sings* Please, I know you're in there Know need to hide i anymore Im here for you no matter what happens but just Please let me in We used to be best buddies And now we're not I wish you would tell me why! Do you wanna play outside? *sits near door and cries* *on the other side of the door* Sketch: *sits near door and cries* Hope you enjoyed Ok first Sketch didn't come outta her room because she found out her parents died when she was a foal. Celestia had ruled her own kingdom after Sketch was adopted so Luna was pretty much on her own :( Spoiler: The series is about Sketch Heart and her tragic life and her element, fire Credits: Original: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=azOmSXgKfus Sketch Heart and Selene belongs to: http://the-random-show-crossover.wikia.com/wiki/User:Alicupcake1235 Celestia and Luna belongs to: Hasbro Solaris belongs to: Some guy you likes genderbending :/ Look out for Fire book 1 :D Category:Fanon Category:Pony